metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zolovian
La nueva apariencia de Wikia // Reversores Hola Zolovian. Quizás ya estés enterado, pero te lo digo de todas formas: muy pronto Wikia dejará de utilizar Monaco (la apariencia que estamos utilizando ahora) e implementará una apariencia completamente nueva llamada Oasis (Lee más sobre esto y prueba el nuevo estilo aquí). Este significa un cambio radical en el diseño no solo de Metroidover, sino de todas las wikis. Como podrás ver en las wikis que ya tienen activado la nueva apariencia, se requerirá un cambio muy grande en lo que se refiere al logo y al color de fondo. El logo pasará a ser más simple, sin imágenes de fondo como ahora (por lo menos hasta donde veo) y la imagen de fondo pasará a ser más importante, puesto que será mucho más visible. Sobre el logo, podemos mantener el que ya tenemos (me refiero a la frase "metroidover", con ese tipo de letra), pero habría que empezar a buscar o diseñar una imagen de fondo (hecha un vistazo a las wikis ejemplo para tener una idea). También hay que hechar un vistazo a la Guía de transición. Cabe destacar que Monaco.css será reemplazado por Wikia.css, aunque asegurán que existirá un nuevo panel de personalización que nos ayudará a modificar el wiki sin tener que utilizar tanto los códigos CSS. Ahora mismo estoy utilizando la nueva apariencia en Metroidover, y veo que varios de los elementos que utilizamos (principalmente la portada) no se ve bien o no funciona, pero será hasta que traslademos algunos códigos de Monaco.css a Wikia.css (no debemos hacerlo aun). Revisa las páginas que menciono para saber más. ---- Dado el continuo aumento de usuarios editando en Metroidover, se me es imposible revisar todas las ediciones que se hacen. Habría que considerar nombrar a algún usuario reversor (rollback user) para que pueda revisar las ediciones y revertir errores rápidamente. Pensaba en hacer que los usuarios se postulasen y nosotros escogeríamos al más indicado. Se volvió un mensaje bastante largo, pero era importante hacerte saber sobre los cambios futuros. Saludos.-- 18:12 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :Actualizo: El logo pasará a ser un wordmark, de tamaño considerablemente más pequeño que el actual. Creo que la decisión más importante que se debe tomar ahora es si mantendremos los colores actuales en el logo y botones de portada (blanco, naranja, amarillo). Quizás habría que buscar algo que combinará más con un posible nuevo fondo de pantalla y hacer algo más "global" (como el morado en MetroidWiki). Saludos.-- 20:28 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Nueva apariencia de Wikia Hola. Ya en el central de la comunidad de Wikia (tanto en la hispana como en la anglosajona) han habido quejas sobre el tamaño para el texto, ya que es bastante pequeño (660 píxeles para los artículos y 980 para la portada), pero Wikia ya ha anunciado que, por ahora, el tamaño no piensa ser cambiado. De todos modos, Oasis (ahora llamado simplemente "Wikia") si será implementado en todas las wikis en un futuro bastante cercano. Una vez sea implementado, nos dejarán mantener Monaco el tiempo que nos tome configurar la nueva apariencia, luego desaparecerá. Ya he tenido la oportunidad de utilizar Oasis en Metroidover (ahora mismo te escribo utilizándolo) y se adapta más o menos bien a la wiki, aunque debido al tamaño disponible algunas páginas (como la Portada) aparecen con tablas puestas una encima de la otra. Los infoboxes están diseñados para Monaco, por lo que quedan muy anchos en el limitado espacio para el artículo que hay. Esto ya se irá configurando poco a poco, además que planeo hacerle cambios a la portada para que quede bien configurado. Eso me lleva al logo y a las letras; como sabes ahora mismo utilizamos Computerfont de colores blanco, naranja y amarillo (blanco y rojo en el contenido lateral), pero si va a cambiar el logo y el fondo, habría que cambiar esas también para que queden acordes (tu dime tus ideas y demás para el logo, de los botones esos ya me encargaré yo a su debido tiempo). De todos modos, aun no hay fecha oficial para el cambio definitivo, así que podemos tomarlo con calma, aunque no estaría mal ya tener algunas cosas listas para que luego no sea muy brusco y rápido el cambio. Cuando lancen el "ThemeDesigner" (que nos facilitará el diseño de la wiki sin usar mucho CSS) podremos hacerlo todo más rápido también. Gracias por tu ayuda, saludos.-- 15:26 25 sep 2010 (UTC) D: si lo sep..... se van a vengar de tu xDD. --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 00:50 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Nuevo diseño Hola. Ya tengo disponible el Theme Designer, por lo que ya podemos empezar la configuración del nuevo diseño. Te explico: el logo debe ser un archivo con fondo transparente 250x65 y .png. He subido uno temporal, utilizando el mismo font que usamos ahora (Computerfont) pero con otros colores; azul oscuro y morado (puedes verlo aquí). Habría que decidir lo antes posible si vamos a continuar utilizando ese tipo de letra y los colores (para cambiar los elementos de la portada también). También se puede cambiar (fácilmente) el color de los botones (Guardar, Ver cómo queda, etc.), enlaces, header (ese banner de Wikia grande, puedes verlo en las wikis que ya tienen el diseño activado), y el color bajo el texto (que ahora mismo es gris). Cualquiera de los colores de la Paleta de Colores funciona. Todo eso ya se puede hacer en Monaco, pero es más complicado y me parece que queda mejor en el nuevo diseño. De igual forma, hay una opción para la imagen de fondo. Lo he dejado ya configurado, pero es temporal hasta que elijamos los colores. Me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Hay que hacer que quede bien a tiempo, puesto que (como elemento adicional), Metroidover cumple 3 años el 12 de octubre. Saludos.-- 18:28 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Estilo Wikia Hace un par de meses, el staff de Wikia permitió que usuarios interesados en partenecer a la beta del nuevo estilo mandaran un formulario, y después se aceptó un porcentaje de las solicitudes, basado supongo en ciertos requerimientos internos que impondría el staff. Yo mandé la solicitud y fue aceptada, por lo que estoy en el grupo de usuarios "beta", es esa la razón por la que puedo (desde hace una semana más o menos) utilizar constantemente Metroidover con el nuevo estilo. El Diseñador de Temas sólo está (y estará) disponible para administradores, es más, los usuarios que actualmente pertenecen al grupo beta pero no tienen permisos de administrador tampoco pueden probarlo. Me temo que no hay más opción que esperar hasta el 6 de octubre (no puedo hacer nada al respecto, está fuera de mi) para que puedas tener acceso al diseñador de temas, pero sería bueno que ya me dieras tus ideas sobre el diseño. Ahora mismo lo tengo configurado de un modo "preliminar" para ver como va quedando, pero me parece que vamos a querer configurar más elementos. El logo-wordmark me parece algo esencial a decidir, puesto que en base a su diseño deberá estar diseñado casi todo lo demás (los colores, los botones de la portada, etc.). De igual manera, y siendo un poco más "simbólico", me gustaría que tuviésemos ya un diseño más o menos estable para celebrar el 12 de octubre, el tercer aniversario de la wiki. Saludos.-- 17:17 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :Act Me parece que el color azul y morado quedan bien (mira aquí), aunque quizás habría que cambiar el azul por uno un poco menos oscuro. -- 21:35 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Estilo Wikia Hola, . Ya te he mandado un par de capturas. Sobre la imagen de fondo, me parece bien la que indicas. Sobre las medidas, no las sé exactas, pero el fondo predeterminado (Ver) tiene unas medidas de 1600x1200. Ten en cuenta que ese fondo solo llega más o menos hasta la mitad y luego se repite (el repetir se puede desactivar). Según el Diseñador de Temas, tiene que ocupar como máximo 100Kb y pueden ser .jpg, .gif o .png. Con "el medio", si te refieres al rectángulo que va debajo del texto, también se le pueden cambiar los colores. Ahora mismo está en negro (puedes verlo en las imágenes que mandé), me parece que es el que queda mejor con el wordmark. De todos modos, es posible que haya que hacerle algún cambio al wordmark para que quede bien con el fondo, ya veremos. El wordmark ya te lo mostré (Ver), y a menos que quieras cambiar el font o los colores, no creo que haya que hacerle mucho cambio (evidentemente hay que quitar el "BETA", puesto que era temporal, pero eso ya puedo hacerlo yo). En sí, solamente falta la imagen de fondo, y confirmar los colores del wordmark (para que haga los demás diseños, los de la portada). Hablando de la portada, estoy pensando mantener la estructura que tiene ahora, pero cambiando las actuales cajas por unas con borde morado (estilo de la portada de Red Dead Wiki pero morado en vez de rojo) y fondo negro, aunque aun no estoy completamente seguro. Bueno, cualquier sugerencia o algo, avísame. Saludos.-- 15:24 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevo diseño Hola, . Ya deberías tener acceso al nuevo diseño y al Diseñador de Temas. Para activarlo, por favor ve a tus Preferencias, luego a Apariencia y luego selecciona "New Wikia Look". Para el diseñador de temas, supongo que estará activado por defecto en el menú de "Mis Herramientas". Saludos.-- 01:18 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Nuevo diseño Hola, . Me parece que el blanco es muy contrastante con el color que teniamos antes, además que desentona con absolutamente todas las plantillas que tenemos ahora (claro que eso se puede arreglar). Me parece que se podría intentar utilizar un color claro, como tú dices, pero me parece que el blanco es un poco extremo en ese sentido. No se, habría que ir viendo distintas alternativas y elegir la mejor. Aunque cabe destacar que las combinaciones que has hecho con el morado, quedan bastante bien. Saludos.-- 17:16 7 oct 2010 (UTC) : Ya varios wikis están teniendo problemas con el límite de 100Kb, pero Wikia no piensa cambiarlo por lo pronto. De todos modos, se me ocurren un par de posibles soluciones: Dejar un espacio en blanco donde irá el contenido (no se si esto reducirá el tamaño), es decir el centro del background (Ver ejemplo). La segunda opción, me parece, podría ser hacer lo que hacen en Lostpedia; hacer que la misma imagen se repita al ir bajando en la página, es decir, la imagen se queda estática por lo que siempre ves lo mismo. Eso podría significar cortar la parte de abajo del background actual, dejando solo la más importante (la de arriba). Para lograr eso hay que añadir algunos códigos a MediaWiki:Wikia.css, que por alguna razón no está funcionando. Saludos.-- 17:11 8 oct 2010 (UTC) diseño de logros hola zolovian! xP, te vengo a preguntar si tu eres el diseñador de los logros de la wiki ya que como eres un gran diseñador pense que tu los realizaste, dime con que programa de editacion los hiciste? bueno se que es una pregunta algo vaga pero espero que me la respondas salu2! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:03 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ok thumb|right|"Comenta o el Pajarito te devora!" Bueno igual gracias por tu tiempo zolovian :D, por cierto te invito a leer mis fics en mi blog espero que sean de tu agrado *PD: a que esta chida la imagen :3 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:31 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Wordmark No queda mal. El azul del anterior forzaba un poco la vista y lo hacia difícil de leer, es cierto. Me parece que este nuevo llama mucho más la atención que el anterior (lo cual es bueno, el otro pasaba muy desapercibido, me parecía) y hace buen uso de los tonos de morado. Si no te termina de convencer, puedes hacerle los cambios que creas necesarios, pero en términos generales me parece que queda bien.-- 01:52 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :Me parece bien. Gracias por los colores, es probable que haya que utilizarlos para los botones de la portada, así que vienen bien. Gracias y saludos.-- 02:07 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Portada Hola. Gracias por quitar el countdown, a mi no me dio tiempo. Lo que has puesto está bien, era más o menos lo que iba a hacer yo. Gracias y saludos.-- 01:16 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: New Wikia Look Yo también he experimentado ese problema. En la Central Anglosajona de Wikia ya se ha reportado, pero es, al parecer, un fallo de Monaco y no de la nueva apariencia. Al parecer es un problema con el CSS y a mi me sucedió un par de veces estando desconectado, pero al conectarme desapareció. Según tengo entendido, se está trabajando para resolverlo. En este tema comentan que algunos usuarios ya no pueden ver la nueva apariencia. ¿Tu puedes o aparece como Monaco? Saludos.-- 18:20 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes y enlaces Hola. Me parece que hay que cambiar los colores de los infoboxes para que queden un poco mejor con el resto de la wiki. Por eso mismo, y basándome en los colores del logo, he hecho una prueba con Plantilla:Infobox Lugar. Puedes ver como queda en artículos como Brinstar y Tourian. Puedes ver como eran los anteriores colores en artículos como Samus Aran o en cualquiera que tenga un infobox, incluyendo tu página de usuario. ¿Qué te parece la combinación de colores? Me parece que queda bien, pero los enlaces azules desentonan un poco. Quizá habría que cambiarlos. Tu pusiste antes un tono de morado para dichos enlaces, pero no sé cual es. Tal vez ese podría funcionar. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos.-- 02:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :De poder, se puede (utilizando las etiquetas y/o ), pero me refería al color de los enlaces de toda la wiki, inclyendo artículos y todas las páginas de contenido. Dado que poco a poco habrá que ir cambiando los colores de todas las tablas y plantillas, supongo que estará bien que los enlaces tengan también su "toque" morado. Saludos.-- 02:47 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes y enlaces // Portada Hola, . Entonces que sea este el que se quede. Es mejor mantenerlo legible a cambiar por otro que casi ni se pueda ver solo por hacerlo morado. Sobre la portada, las cabeceras deben cambiarse, sí. Si quieres hacerlo tú, por favor hazlo. Utiliza el mismo nombre para las imágenes (en la página del archivo, haz click en "Subir una nueva versión"). Habría que mantener el tamaño, para que quede bien. Lo mismo para las cabeceras en la barra de contenido. Tenía la idea de que las tablas de la portada fueran completamente transparentes (el mismo estilo que tiene la portada de Red Dead Wiki) con márgenes morados, y así estaba cuando probaba el fondo negro. Sin embargo, este color gris que tenemos de fondo hace que dichos márgenes morados sean imperceptibles. Si quieres volver a probar o utilizar otro color, hazlo (¡no hace falta que me preguntes! Haz las pruebas que consideres necesarias, yo las hacía en Metroidover/Bienvenida para no fastidiar las otras cajas). Sobre el orden de las cajas de la portada, puedes probar las variaciones que quieras moviendo las plantillas al editar la Portada. Saludos.-- 18:53 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias :D La verdad gracias por tu cumplido Zolovian, espero seguir cintribuyendo tal como lo dijiste ;), y lo del contador ya lo voy a elminiar. salu2!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 14:28 19 oct 2010 (UTC) pregunta de verdad sabes hablar tantos idiomas o solo usa programas para que tradusca las palabras Re: Portada // Destacado Vaya, realmente ha quedado estupenda la portada. Estoy bastante impresionado. Gracias por realizar el trabajo :D. Sobre la lista de blogs, intentaré buscar como cambiar las esquinas. Las votaciones para artículo destacado las preparé hace un tiempo (puedes ver la página aquí); usaremos esa página para las votaciones. Sí, intercambiaremos Artículo del mes por Artículo destacado cuando uno nuevo sea elegido, y si todo va bien elegiremos un nuevo artículo destacado cada mes. Dado que la nueva apariencia ya no incluye el Sitenotice (para hacer anuncios), estaba pensando añadir una especie de tablón de anuncios en la portada, algo pequeño (más o menos del tamaño del sitenotice) y en la parte superior para que sea visible. Si deseas encargarte de Imagen de la semana, adelante. La plantilla a modificar es Plantilla:IM. Sobre Vídeo del mes, sí; te daré acceso a la cuenta de YouTube, te mandaré un e-mail con los detalles. Gracias y saludos.-- 19:16 20 oct 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, creo que ya podríamos quitar la palabra "BETA" del wordmark, puedo hacerlo yo, para ya que tú te has estado encargando (haciéndolo bastante bien, por cierto) de todo lo relacionado al diseño, lo dejo a tu decisión. Puedes dejar ese mismo (sin "BETA") o utilizar el de Archivo:Metroidover-portada.png. Saludos.-- 19:23 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Portada // Destacado Gracias por lo del logo. Claro, me refería a algo como lo de tres años y justo en el lugar donde está situado ahora mismo (siendo honesto, me había olvidado que ya teníamos algo así). No por encima de "Bienvenidos a Metroidover" porque provocaría que se perdiera un poco la sensación de bienvenida. Es que, sin el sitenotice original se hace más difícil hacer conocer a la comunidad sobre anuncios como el inicio de votaciones de artículo destacado, imagen de la semana y todo lo demás, o por lo menos me parece a mí. No estoy muy seguro si los usuarios regulares visitan la sección de noticias de la portada (quizá los nuevos o casuales sí, pero los regulares irán directamente al contenido que les interesa, eso pienso). Es por eso que quería hacer algo de "anuncios" un poco más arriba. ¿Qué opinas? Saludos.-- 18:52 21 oct 2010 (UTC) encerio woo grax por la noticia de la imagen pero tu crees que pueda ser la mia la primera y si es asy hay algun logro o premio xd no es cierto pero bueno grax por la noticia esperoque si sea la primera. Gracias por Avisar. Que Fino!!!! me encanta Metreoidover tienen Actividades, concursos, Informacion! muchas paginas no cuentan con una creatrividad para Mantener a sus Usuarios Vivos, Voy a Participar definitivamente, Y si Ganó será un Gran Honor de parte de Ustedes, y si no, Felicitaré con mucho Gusto al Ganador y Esperare ansioso el Proximo Concurso, a Ganar!!!!!--"El Cazador" 21:57 22 oct 2010 (UTC) por si auncaso hola zolovian que pasa si ganas la imagen de la semana? P.D. Tienes mucha suerte!! Patrullaje de cambios recientes Hola, . La Central de Wikia ha aceptado la solicitud que mandé para activar el sistema de patrullaje de cambios recientes en Metroidover. En Especial:CambiosRecientes, todas las ediciones no revisadas mostraran un !. Al hacer click en "Diff" podrás revisar la edición y ver el botón "Marcar como revisada". Después de hacer click, el signo anterior desaparecerá. Esta función sólo está disponible para administradores. Saludos.-- 02:00 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias ;) Graicas por las felicitaciones Zolo, haber si llego a las 3.000 y tu a las 1000 que te falta poco!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 14:26 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: RE: Patrullaje de cambios recientes Sí, es una función muy útil. Existen dos "alternativas", la primera (la que tenemos activada) permite que solamente los administradores la vean y la utilicen. La segunda, es que todos los usuarios de Metroidover puedan utilizarla. Por ahora mantendremos la primera, aunque desafortunadamente el nuevo reversor no podrá utilizarlo. -- 20:12 28 oct 2010 (UTC) PD.- En otras wikis, como GTE, solucionan esto creando el cargo de "Patrullaje", que al parecer tiene opciones similares a la de los administradores, pero no en su totalidad. Duda Hey ya esta la imagen ganadora digo quiero saber si gane y si es haci hay algun premio o logro por ser la primera y segundo vi lo de la sugerencia de el rango patrullaje, acaso es necesario digo no hay bandalos en la web o si bueno como sea eso era todo. batalla wi-fi? Hola zolovian!! te gustaria hechar una batalla en metroid prime huntes via wi-fi? es que en el modo wifi normal ya me tiene aburrido por que hay mucho hacker (eso hiso que perdiera mi rango 4 estrellas ¬¬) no se ¿que opinas? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:32 31 oct 2010 (UTC) oh.. Bueno no hay problema xD, avisame cuando puedas!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 21:29 31 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: ve mi pagina en la parte de "compañeros" y dime que opinas xD!! petición de eliminación de pagina Hola zolo!!! como esta todo? espero que bien, te contacto para que puedas eliminar esta categoría puesto que yo ya cree una versión sin errores (esa tenia un punto al final, fue un error mio DX) esta Aquí lamento el error salu2--Esperando tu respuesta... 22:22 5 nov 2010 (UTC) sugerencia de reemplazo de imagen hola zolo!!! como esta? espero que bien xP, te contacto a ti específicamente ya que tu eres el "master" del diseño, bueno esta es solo una pequeña sugerencia: ¿por que no reemplazan el logro de Edición afortunada por una mas "propia" de la saga Metroid? solo pregunto pero si es asi creo que estas imagenes serian buenas para ese logro: *Esta de Samus ocupando el taje fusion esta chida *Sylux tambien puede ser.. *Esta con kanden esta chida :p *u esta que también esta genial Bueno son meras sugerencias, salu2!! --Esperando tu respuesta... 15:57 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Hola, . Wikia ha decidido cambiar las medidas de los spotlights para la nueva apariencia, por lo que ahora existen dos tipos de spotlight, uno de 255x123 (para la parte inferior) y otro pequeño de 95x95 para la barra lateral (Más información aquí). Solamente hay que solicitar en la Central de Wikia el spotlight y darles la imagen que queremos de fondo (una para cada spotlight) y ellos se encargarán del resto. Dada la importancia que tienen los spotlights, hay que decidir eso ya. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos.-- 19:03 9 nov 2010 (UTC) PD.- Perdón por la tardanza, en los próximos días te mandaré un correo con la información sobre la cuenta de YouTube. Pues.. esta bien chida!! me encanto la imagen de samus xP, a propósito esta es una duda que todavía no logro aclararme ¿cual es el planeta que ocupa la imagen de Mecenas? es que todavía no me acuerdo en que juego de metroid aparece @_@ salu2 --Esperando tu respuesta... 22:02 9 nov 2010 (UTC) el problema sigue.. hola zolo, resulta que todavía esta el fallo, trate de descargarme el firefox pero me sale esto: TypeError: Components.classes'@ica.com/XPCOM/ICAFFComponent;1' is undefined ¿que hago? saludos -- 23:19 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola Zolo!!! tanto tiempo que no se te veía por aquí, como has estado? espero que bien jejeje, bueno saludos!! -- 19:56 20 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hola Stricknit, sí, tengo algo más de tiempo libre estos días así que he decidido por fin pasarme por Metroidover :P. Felices fiestas! -- 20:38 20 dic 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, veo que has hecho algunos cambios a tu firma, pero dime una cosa, ¿qué fuente has usado? Piensa que si no es una fuente común (de las que todos los sistemas operativos tienen instaladas por defecto) tú serás la única persona que podrá ver tu firma con esa fuente (bueno, tu y quien tenga esa fuente instalada). Por ejemplo, yo veo tu firma en Times New Roman, era ésa la fuente que querías que tuviera? Mensaje navideño Hola, . Como quizá hayas visto, se ha organizado un pequeño evento navideño en Metroidover. Los usuarios interesados escriben un mensaje navideño, y los administradores somos los "jueces". Hay que basarse en el contenido, etc. Si quieres, puedes leer los blogs ya publicados y enviarme tu opinión (sobre cuál es el mejor) a metroidover@gmail.com. El mensaje ganador será publicado en la portada y el usuario se llevará un premio para su página de usuario. Saludos y felices fiestas.-- 14:34 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes.